


Pulssi

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“En huomaa kaikkea”, hän sanoo ja lisää vielä, varmuuden vuoksi, “John.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>John tuijottaa häntä. “Huomaathan. Etkö mitannut pulssiani?”</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulssi

"Watson?”  
  
“Holmes?”  
  
“Olisitteko niin ystävällinen, että ojentaisitte suolapurkin?”  
  
“Toki, Holmes.”  
  
Sherlock ojentaa kätensä. Suolapurkkia ei kuulu. Keskustelu kuitenkin jatkuu.  
  
“Mihin tarvitsette suolapurkkia, Holmes?” John kysyy.  
  
“Toivoinkin, että kysyisitte sitä, Watson”, Sherlock kuulee sanovansa. “Suoritan erästä koetta. Tarkoitukseni on selvittää, kuinka suolaliuokseen säilöminen vaikuttaa irrotettujen ruumiinjäsenten esteettisiin ominaisuuksiin.”  
  
“Eli meillä on kolme viikkoa jääkaapissa kulhollinen suolattuja sormia”, Johnin ääni toteaa kuivasti.  
  
Sherlock ei vaivaudu vastaamaan. 1800-luvun lopulla ei vielä ole jääkaappeja. Ja sitä paitsi suolapurkkia ei edelleenkään kuulu. Hän odottaa käsi ojennettuna mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Kun hän lopulta nostaa katseensa sanomalehdestä, hän tajuaa, että Johnin nojatuoli on tyhjä.  
  
Ei. _Ei tätä._  
  
Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään. Kuva ei muutu. Olohuone näyttää monin tavoin samalta kuin 2000-luvulla, mutta läppärit puuttuvat ja sivupöydällä on kynttilöitä. Johnin nojatuoli on tyhjä.  
  
Johnin nojatuoli on tyhjä molemmissa olohuoneissa.  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä tiukasti kiinni.  
  
“Watson hyvä”, hän sanoo Johnille, jolla on kiemuralle taivutellut viikset ja jonka ilme on jotenkin… jähmeämpi kuin oikean Johnin, “ei jääkaappia ole vielä keksitty.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä takaisin pää kallistuneena vasemmalla kuudentoista sentin kulmassa. Johnia ei kiinnosta pätkääkään, milloin jääkaappi keksitään. John vain tuijottaa Sherlockia, John ja Sherlock, minuutista toiseen, ja Sherlock siristää silmiään yrittäessään miettiä, mitä hän on unohtanut lukea Johnin kasvoilta.  
  
Johnin kasvoilla on niin paljon informaatiota. John on käynyt kirjastossa ja mennyt sen jälkeen Maryn kanssa lounaalle. He ovat kumartuneet toisiaan kohti pöydän yli ja -  
  
Ei, nyt hän kyllä kuvittelee. Tämä on jo mielikuvitusta.  
  
Joka tapauksessa John on vaihtunut. Tämä John on tutumpi. Tämä tuijottaa Sherlockia huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan - ja jotain muuta myös, mitä se on, miksi hän ei koskaan osaa lukea sitä - ja ravistaa häntä samalla käsivarresta. Sherlock haluaisi sanoa, että ei tarvitse, ei hän kuole, ei hänellä ole hätää. Ehkä hän otti vähän liikaa, mutta ei paljon. Huomenna hän on jo kunnossa. Hän yrittää, mutta hänen suunsa ei aukea.  
  
Sen sijaan toinen John raapaisee tulitikun ja sytyttää yhden sivupöydällä olleista kynttilöistä. Sherlock ei sano mitään, kun John tuo kynttilän lähemmäksi hänen kasvojaan ja tuijottaa häntä tuimasti sen takaa, otsa syvillä juonteilla, ne naurettavat viikset vähän vinksottaen.  
  
“Miksi herran tähden - “ John aloittaa ja yskähtää sitten näyttäen vähän järkyttyneeltä, “ - anteeksi, miksi ihmeessä ette sytyttänyt kynttilää? On ollut pimeä jo melkein kolme tuntia.”  
  
“En huomannut”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John istuutuu nojatuolilleen, lopultakin. “Ette huomannut? _Sherlock Holmes?_ ”  
  
Tässä ei nyt puhuta pimeästä.  
  
Sherlock painaa silmänsä kiinni niin päättäväisesti, että ne todella sulkeutuvat. Hetkeen hän ei näe mitään. Sitten Johnin kasvot ilmestyvät hänen eteensä, todellisen Johnin, ja hän avaa taas silmänsä katsoakseen kynttilää pitelevää miestä, joka on melkein kuin aito mutta ei kuitenkaan.  
  
“En huomaa kaikkea”, hän sanoo ja lisää vielä, varmuuden vuoksi, “John.”  
  
John - hän ei ole aivan varma kumpi heistä - tuijottaa häntä hellittämättömällä katseella. “Huomaathan. Etkö mitannut pulssiani?”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. Mittasiko hän? Miksi hän ei muista? Ja toisaalta: miksi hän olisi? Miksi hän olisi ollut kiinnostunut Johnin pulssista? Mihin kysymykseen hän olisi yrittänyt vastata?”  
  
“Etkö nähnyt pupillejani?” John kysyy. “Kerro minulle. Ovatko ne laajentuneet?”  
  
Sherlock painautuu tuolinsa selkänojaa vasten. “En tiedä.”  
  
“Et tiedä?” John toistaa ja nauraa naurua, joka on niin aito, että hetken Sherlock kuvittelee olevansa hereillä. Ei hän tietenkään ole. Kestää vielä monta tuntia, ennen kuin keskushermoston toiminta palautuu aivan entiselleen. Hän tosiaan otti hieman liikaa. Ensi kerralla hän on varovaisempi. Ensi kertaa ei ehkä tulekaan. Eihän tässä ole mitään tolkkua. Hänen pitäisi selvittää, mitä Moriarty tekee televisioruuduissa, ja hän vain ajattelee Johnia, uutta Johnia, vanhaa Johnia, kaikkia Johneja joilla on aivan sama nauru ja laajentuneet pupillit.  
  
Sherlock kääntää katseensa pois. John ei kuitenkaan anna periksi, vaan rikkoo sääntöjä ja nousee nojatuolilta, kävelee Sherockin eteen ja pysähtyy siihen. Johnin käsivarret ovat ristissä rinnan päällä ja silmissä on odottava katse. Sherlock nojaa vielä kauemmas Johnista, vielä vähän kauemmas, ja nojatuoli kaatuu. Hän makaa selällään lattialla. John kumartuu lähemmäs häntä.  
  
“Etkö tiedä?” John kysyy, ei enää lainkaan huvittuneena. “Etkö todellakaan tiedä?”  
  
Totta kai hänen pitäisi tietää. Hän on kuitenkin Sherlock Holmes.  
  
“Menin naimisiin”, John sanoo. Johnilla on päällään se harmaa villapusero ja viikset ovat kadonneet. Jossain soi kännykkä. Sherlock makaa sairaalan sängyssä, valkoisessa ja upottavassa, niin syvässä, että John tuntuu olevan jossain kaukana hänen yläpuolellaan.  
  
John pitelee toisella kädellään Marya hellästi vyötäröltä, mutta silmät tuijottavat Sherlockia. Mitä hänen pitäisi lukea? Mitä John yrittää kertoa?  
  
Johnin silmät pystyvät samaan aikaan heijastamaan niin montaa eri asiaa, ja harvaa niistä voi mitata. Sherlock ei tiedä, mistä aloittaisi. Hän ei tiennyt koskaan. Ja nyt hän joutuu vain katselemaan, miten John vetää Maryn lähemmäksi ja pitää toista kättään tämän vyötäröllä ja tuijottaa samalla Sherlockia. Johnin sydämenlyönnit sekoittuvat sairaalan koneiden piipitykseen. Molemmat hakkaavat liian lujaa. Eikö hän tosiaan mitannut Johnin pulssia?  
  
“Menin naimisiin sinun takiasi”, John sanoo. “Olit Sherlock Holmes. Sinun oli pakko tietää. Sinun oli pakko huomata. Vaikka en tiennyt itse.”  
  
“Etkö tiennyt?” Sherlock tajuaa kysyvänsä. “Etkö tiedä?”  
  
Mary on poissa. Johnin molemmat kädet pitelevät nyt Sherlockia ranteiden yläpuolelta tiukalla otteella, josta tulee mieleen entinen sotilas, Afganistan, psykosomaattinen polvivamma, ja nyt hän harhailee taas. Hän yrittää keskittyä. John puristaa lujempaa.  
  
“En tietenkään”, John sanoo. “Sinun olisi pitänyt tietää. Sinä tiesit. Menin naimisiin, koska sinä tiesit etkä tehnyt mitään.”  
  
Väsynyt huokaus karkaa Sherlockin huulilta. John pudistelee päätään, mutta Sherlock ei nyt jaksa, hän antaa katseensa lipua kattoon. Muutaman tunnin päästä hän on taas kunnossa. Mutta… tiesikö hän? Miksi hän ei olisi tehnyt mitään? Tiesikö hän tosiaan?  
  
Kyllähän hän mittasi Johnin pulssin.  
  
Ei nyt sentään heti ensimmäisellä kerralla, kun he tapasivat, ei vaan vähän myöhemmin. Hän ei muista tarkkaa iltaa, eikä syytä, joka tosin on ilmeinen. Tilanteen hän muistaa. John oli työntämässä kättään kylpyhuoneen lavuaariin, jossa luuli olevan vettä, vaikka siinä todellisuudessa oli happoa, johon Sherlock oli juuri syövyttänyt kuolleen rotan. Hän oli kyllä jättänyt etiketin näkyviin. John oli huutanut hänelle ja tärissytkin ja hän oli painanut sormensa Johnin ranteen läpi tuntuvia sydämenlyöntejä vasten samalla, kun veti Johnin käden kauemmas haposta.  
  
Kyllä, hän oli tehnyt sen.  
  
“En voi uskoa tätä”, John sanoo ja taivuttelee kummallisia vanhanaikaisia viiksiään paremmin kiemuralle. Sherlock irvistää, mutta ei jostain syystä pysty kääntämään katsettaan pois, vähän niin kuin tavalliset ihmiset onnettomuuspaikalla. “Kuinka epäkohteliasta. Mitata pulssini. Vaikka olimme vasta tutustuneet toisiimme. Arvelitteko jo silloin jotain tällaista?”  
  
“Millaista?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
John istuu 221B:n sohvalla ja katsoo telkkaria. “Sherlock, onko sinulla minun läppärini?”  
  
“On”, Sherlock vastaa. Todellisuudessa hän ei ehkä vaivautuisi.  
  
“Vaihdoin salasanan eilen”, John sanoo. “Miksi helvetissä et voi käyttää omaasi?”  
  
“Millaista?” Sherlock kysyy uudestaan. “Kerro minulle. En osaa lukea kaikkea.”  
  
“Ei kukaan osaa”, John sanoo, “mutta on vain pakko yrittää, tiedätkö, hypätä, ottaa loikka tuntemattomaan. Ottaa riski että sydän särkyy.”  
  
Sherlock nauraa ajatukselle, vaikka häntä ei oikeastaan naurata.  
  
“Holmes? Olette elävä mies, lihaa ja verta. Varmasti teillä on ollut… kokemuksia.”  
  
“Onko sinulla sitten sellaista? Tyttöystävää? Tai poikaystävää?”  
  
“John”, Sherlock sanoo molemmille Johneille samaan aikaan, “mitä sinä yrität sanoa?”  
  
“On liian myöhäistä”, Mary sanoo. Hän seisoo valkoisessa mekossa Sherlockin sairaalasängyn vieressä, kauniina ja älykkäänä ja täynnä salaisuuksia, melkein yhtä paljon salaisuuksia kuin Johnilla. Johnin salaisuus on siinä ilmeessä, siinä, jota Sherlock ei osaa lukea, vaikka näkee sen kyllä.  
  
“On liian myöhäistä”, John sanoo. Hän seisoo uima-altaan reunalla ja raottaa takkiaan.  
  
Sherlock ryntää Johnin luo ja riisuu räjähteet, heittää koko takin niin kauas heistä kuin pystyy. Se putoaa uima-altaaseen ja räjähtää. Hän kaatuu Johnin päälle, tarrautuu Johnin hartioihin ja jotenkin onnistuu estämään pirstoutuvia kaakelinpalasia halkaisemasta Johnin päätä.  
  
Jossain erilaisessa unessa hän ehkä yrittäisi suudella Johnia nyt, mutta ei tässä. He olisivat hengissä. Adrenaliinitaso kohoaisi hänen veressään. John pujottaisi sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä, mutta hän ei osaa lukea sitä katsetta, ei vaan osaa.  
  
“Sherlock”, John sanoo.  
  
“John”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
“Sherlock”, John sanoo, “sinä mänttipää. Koettaisit tajuta.”  
  
“En tajua”, Sherlock sanoo, “jokin palanen puuttuu.”  
  
Sitten hän katsoo itseään peilistä. Hän näyttää väsyneeltä. Silmien ympärillä on renkaat. Otsan rypyt ovat syvempiä kuin yleensä. Suupieleen ilmestyy juonne, kun hän yrittää hymyillä. Oikea puoli ylähuulesta on turvoksissa, kummallista kyllä.  
  
Ja hän tuijottaa.  
  
Hänen pupillinsa ovat laajentuneet.  
  
Ja hänen sydämensä hakkaa.  
  
_Helvetti_ , hän ajattelee, _on liian myöhäistä._  
  
“Katso minuun”, hän sanoo Johnille, joka seisoo alhaalla kadulla ja odottaa, että hän hyppää sen kerrostalon katolta ja kuolee.  
  
“Älä”, John sanoo.  
  
Hän ei hyppää.  
  
Ja hyppää kuitenkin. Eikä palaa takaisin ennen kuin kahden vuoden päästä, ja sitten on jo liian myöhäistä, miksi sitten on liian myöhäistä? Mary katsoo häntä surullisesti. John katsoo muualle.  
  
Hevoskärryt kolisevat kadulla ja kynttilä on sammunut. Sherlock makaa yhä lattialla ja tajuaa hämärästi, että hänen päälleen on asetettu lampaanvillasta kaksikymmentäkolme vuotta sitten valmistettu kotikutoinen huopa, jota on aiemmin pidetty perheessä, jossa on ollut kolme kissaa. Kummallista.  
  
“Holmes”, Johnin ääni sanoo näennäisen vakaasti jostain pimeyden keskeltä, “olette minulle tärkeä. Kerrassaan tärkeä.”  
  
“Watson”, Sherlock sanoo, ja sitten ei mitään.  
  
“Lienee parasta, että palaan kotiin”, John sanoo, “Mary on uskoakseni valmistanut minulle iltapalaa.”  
  
“Älä mene”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
“Älä mene”, hän sanoo Johnille, joka katsoo häntä sängyn reunalta.  
  
John ojentaa kätensä hänelle. Hän tarttuu siihen.  
  
“Tiesin vastauksen koko ajan”, hän sanoo, “mutta en uskaltanut kysyä.”  
  
John katsoo häntä. “On liian myöhäistä.”  
  
Hän puristaa Johnin sormia. Neljä minuuttia näin voimakasta puristusta voisi jo aiheuttaa hermoille pysyvää vahinkoa, mutta nyt sekunnit ovat pitkiä ja John vain hymyilee.  
  
Sherlockin kasvot ovat märät. Hänen tosiaan pitäisi käyttää pienempiä annoksia.  
  
“Eikä ole”, hän sanoo.


End file.
